


Breaking Point

by feelsfuelme



Series: I’m Falling To Pieces [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Angst, Blood and Injury, Character's Name Spelled as Viktor, Feels, Hurt/Comfort, Injury Recovery, Kidnapping, M/M, My English teacher would be proud, Phichit is cheeky, Post-Canon, Rape is mentioned but doesn’t happen, Sad Victor Nikiforov, Sad with a Happy Ending, everyone is crying, everyone is sad, i feel bad for yuuri, i wish i could capture all the feels in my writing, i wish i could write, it isn’t all doom and gloom, this is my first fan fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-04
Updated: 2018-02-05
Packaged: 2019-03-13 12:25:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 14,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13570545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/feelsfuelme/pseuds/feelsfuelme
Summary: Viktor’s eyes began to widen, pupils constricting and heart pumping unbelievably fast as he saw a pool of blood on the footpath. Upon closer inspection, a metre away from the puddle was a smashed pair of glasses and an almost ruined phone. Viktor’s breaths became irregular, short and shallow, as if he had just been running a marathon. He scrambled to that spot. He recognized the phone case. No. Please no. He pressed the home button to see a lock screen with a picture of himself and Yuuri exchanging rings. “That’s Yuuri’s phone...”





	1. Chapter 1

It was a bit before midday and Yuuri was yet to land a jump during today’s practice session at the rink.

Viktor was becoming agitated, time is a precious resource and he felt like it was being wasted. He kept on hiding his feelings though. If Viktor got mad, Yuuri would break down. Viktor was exhausted and drained, between coaching Yuuri and planning his comeback this season for figure skating and training with Yakov, his patience began to crack and fatigue was setting in. He knew that Yuuri was trying his hardest and he did appreciate that, but frustration continued to rush over him. All rational thoughts and judgements seem to fade when one is fatigued.

Unfortunately for Viktor, all attempts at hiding his emotions tend to fail. He truly is a figure skater. One with a heart of glass. Yuuri could see the disappointment building up inside Viktor. It was eating him up inside. All he wanted was to make Viktor proud. Show the world that Viktor isn’t wasting his time. Even though he got silver at the Barcelona Grand Prix Final, it wasn’t enough for Yuuri. He needed gold. He needs to show the world that Viktor isn’t wasting his time on him. He needs to put the critics into their place. But alas, the pressure was getting to Yuuri as well as fatigue.

Moving to St. Petersburg from Hasetsu was stressful but definitely worthwhile. He couldn’t imagine being so far away from Viktor, the love of his life. Yuuri struggled with getting used to being so distant from his family again but he found solace in Viktor and the other Russian skaters as he became close friends with them. Viktor made a strong effort to host a weekly dinner with Mila, Yuri and Georgi so Yuuri could get to know them better and to help him relax into the St. Petersburg lifestyle.

This drove Yuuri to work even harder to win gold for Viktor at the Grand Prix Final, meaning training was physically exhausting but Yuuri persevered, knowing too well how much effort Viktor has put into coaching him and Yuuri doesn’t want to waste his time or let him down.

It appears today however that Yuuri just has no more drive left in him and is in dire need of a break.

Yuuri picked himself up after failing his last jump and skated over to Viktor, whose eyes were fixed at his own feet. Yuuri’s heart skipped a beat and his stomach dropped as he leaned on the rink wall.

“This clearly isn’t working.” Viktor spoke dryly, lacking any warmth in his voice. A facade to prevent the revelation of his true emotions. The unwarranted anger, boiling up inside of him, not because of Yuuri’s subpar performance today. He just feels that everything is starting to get to him and with fatigue in his system, nothing is rational. Yuuri’s heart stopped. “Just let me t-try again. I w-want to make it work!” Yuuri stuttered out, feeling as if he was stabbed in the heart by Viktor, the urge to cry rushing over him, but trying to keep himself together.

“It won’t. Just go. I’ve had enough. Please go home. I have my own training to worry about.” Viktor’s voice also shaking as he reached boiling point, releasing all the anger pent up inside of him. It felt good to let his emotions out. Viktor didn’t do emotions. He could help others but when it came to himself, he had no idea what to do or say to people. He never asked anyone for help, thinking it was a sign of weakness which doesn’t complement his almighty status within Russia so he just keeps on repressing his feelings until it’s unbearable. A highly unhealthy habit.

Yuuri’s heart felt as if it had been shattered. As if that knife in his chest had just been pushed in deeper and twisted to maximise his agony.The only other time he felt this way was during the Cup of China when Viktor threatened to leave Yuuri to find a new coach. Tears began to stream down Yuuri’s face as he began to sob, Viktor’s eyes widening, feeling regret as Yuuri ran out of the rink through the door, leaving a trail of tears. Mila and Georgi looked at Viktor with their jaws dropped, speechless after witnessing that ordeal while Yuri continued to skate, Yuri tried to pretend that he gives no shits about Viktor and Yuuri’s relationship but he did dart his eyes towards Viktor and shook his head in disapproval.

Viktor instantly regretted what he said. Viktor knows he struggles to express his negative emotions and realized how much he had hurt Yuuri, his sweet, loving fiancée. Viktor walked over to the bench behind the rink and sat with his head in his hands.

_What have I done? He wasn’t deserving of that at all. What is wrong with you Nikiforov? He was trying his best, you know that! All he does is love and support you and this is how you treat him?_

Viktor was assessing the damage he had done, knowing how fragile his partner is, he thinks he as broken Yuuri. His tender, loving, shy Yuuri who wouldn’t hurt a fly (unless provoked, Phichit told Viktor a story of how Yuuri beat up three American football players on their Detroit campus after they were hassling them).

Oh god, Yuuri is probably thinking that I don’t love him anymore and that he is unwanted. Tears were now streaming down his own face, eyes becoming red and puffy when Mila checked in on Viktor.

“You need to talk to him.” Mila pulled Viktor into a hug and rubbed his back, attempting to console him. Viktor pushed his head further into Mila’s shoulder and wept. The scent of Mila’s perfume which she has put on in heavy quantities seems to numb Viktor‘s mind to a state of calamity and dulled his other senses, allowing him to think. “I’m going to go find him.” Viktor whispered to Mila before storming out of the door. Mila chasing him to the exit but not going any further.

“WHERE DO YOU THINK YOU ARE GOING VITYA” Yakov yelling at Viktor as he ran away. “He is going to his distraught lover, how poetic!” Georgi stated as he put a hand on Yakov’s shoulder, as a small tear fell from his right eye.

~~~

_I knew I wasn’t good enough for him. Why would the great Viktor Nikiforov want me? I’m just a leech sucking the life out of him._

Yuuri had these thoughts rushing through his head as he ran from the rink, slowing down to a walk as he reached the car park. “I’m a failure.” Yuuri said to himself as he began to fall into the self loathing void at the back of his mind.

_I’m a piece of trash that nobody deserves. A waste of Viktor’s time. An embarrassment to Japan and my family. If my fiancé doesn’t even want me, how long until my friends leave me? How long until I’m abandoned by my family. How could they love me if my fiancé can’t?_

Yuuri began to walk home and contemplate what he should do when he gets back to the apartment.

_Should I pack my bags and get on a flight to anywhere? Should I bunk at someone else’s until they inevitably throw me out? Should I just sit on the couch and dwell on today?_

These thoughts came to a halt after Yuuri felt a huge surge of pain from the back of his head, collapsing onto the footpath, glasses falling and phone spilling from his hands. Rubbing the back of his head, seeing his hand covered in blood, he turns around to see a figure in a black tracksuit and hoodie, as well as a ski mask force himself onto Yuuri, covering his nose and mouth with a rag which had a funky scent. Yuuri couldn’t do anything, left in shock by the whole situation and in agonizing pain. _What the?_ The panic began to kick in harder than it had before. Yuuri was hyperventilating. Heart pumping at a million miles and hour. Tears rolling down his cheeks. Lungs beginning to burn.Yuuri felt himself begin to drift, fearing for his life as his last sight was the figure crushing Yuuri’s glasses and phone with his foot as everything faded to black.


	2. Chapter 2

_Yuuri had only stormed out of that door a few minutes ago so he shouldn’t be that far away._ Viktor sprinted down the usual route that he and Yuuri had become accustomed to walking through on the way to and from practice, a pathway lined with trees and surrounding parklands close to the coast, followed by the urban area surrounded by little market stalls and convenience stores which followed the path to home. Viktor wanted to make everything alright. He wanted to make it all ok. He wants Yuuri to know he is loved. He is wanted. That he isn’t a waste of time. He would happily stay in the dogaza position for as long as Yuuri wanted to gain his forgiveness. He loves that man and he was stupid for letting skating get in the way of that.

Only a minute or so after leaving the ice rink, he had come to a complete stop. Viktor was outside what appeared to be a car mechanic shop, closed with the roller shutters down next to an alleyway which connected the two streets together. There was no one to be seen in this quiet area. Viktor’s eyes began to widen, pupils constricting and heart pumping unbelievably fast as he saw a pool of blood on the footpath. Upon closer inspection, a metre away from the puddle was a smashed pair of glasses and an almost ruined phone. Viktor’s breaths became irregular, short and shallow, as if he had just been running a marathon. He scrambled to that spot. He recognized the phone case. No. Please no. He pressed the home button to see a lock screen with a picture of himself and Yuuri exchanging rings. “That’s Yuuri’s phone...” Viktor said slowly as the realization dawned on him. Viktor began to feel like he was going to pass out, vomit and cry all at the same time. All of Viktor’s senses seemed to fade away, left staring at the pool of blood that was spread along the footpath, Viktor on his knees with his head in his hands. Viktor was speechless. He felt as if his heart strings had snapped as he almost turned to nothing.

_He’s ok. He might be fine. Maybe he just cut himself on somethin-_

Tears began to fog his vision as he started to sob.

“FOR GOD SAKE VITYA, WHAT THE FU-“ Yakov stopped his rant when he witnessed the scene. Eyes fixated on Viktor and the blood pool, then he saw the glasses. “Shit.” Yakov muttered, his mood swinging very quickly as the grim atmosphere hit him, kneeling next to Viktor to console him, rubbing small circles into his back and pulling him close, whispering reassuring words into his ear.

“Jesus, he can run fast for an old man” Yuri muttered as he, Georgi and Mila ran after Yakov.

“Yakov. Stop. Your blood pressure.” Mila was panting as they had finally caught up to Yakov.

“What the fuck is wr-“ Yuri stopped mid rant as he and the others had witnessed the same scene that Viktor and Yakov had seen. Yuri was never speechless but he just stood there staring with his jaw dropped. “The pig. Yuuri...” Yuri’s voice crackled as he spoke those words, a single tear falling from his eye, feeling his stomach drop and a wave of sadness and uncertainty rush over him.

Mila ran to Viktor, wrapping him into an embrace with Yakov as they tried to console him.

“We need to be strong for Viktor” Georgi whispered to Yuri, “If we all start crying too, he will be even more of an emotional wreck. We need to be strong for him. For Yuuri.” Yuri nodded as he wiped his tear away.


	3. Chapter 3

Police could be found in an abundance at the scene, closing off the area to everyone.

“Mr Nikiforov, we need you to recount what happened so we can get your witness statement.” The police officer spoke softly to Viktor who was still a mess.

Viktor took many deep breathes, trying to calm himself down before beginning to speak. “W-well, Y-Yuuri and I...” the words were stuck in Viktor’s throat and he felt like he couldn’t breathe, beginning to get worked up again.

“Your doing well Vitya, keep going.” Yakov by his side, not only was Yakov Viktor’s figure skating mentor, he was his life mentor. Viktor came from a family with no affection or care from his parents so Yakov became that father figure. Viktor had lived with Yakov since he was 8. His parents didn’t love him. He was never abused but he knew he was a mistake. A burden on his family. When Yakov and Lilia took him in and showered him in praise and affection that he had been deprived of for so long, Viktor made sure he would work above and beyond to repay them for giving him the love and childhood his parents never gave him. That made Yuuri, his fiancée, even more important to Viktor, he was part of his Russian family but even more important than the others. Yuuri is his to love until the end of time and Yuuri reciprocates it back to him.

“We had a minor verbal disagreement, I made Yuuri feel terrible...” tears, beginning to form in Viktor’s eyes again. “Yuuri left the rink and I reflected for a few minutes then chased after him, that is when I found this.” Viktor spoke with desperation and speed, trying to spill the words out of himself so he wouldn’t working himself up anymore.

“Thank you Mr Nikiforov.” The police officer patted Viktor’s back as she went to report the statement to her supervisor.

“I can call Hiroko, Toshiya and Mari if you could like?” Yakov offered, he knew that explaining what happened to them might break Viktor.

“Y-yes please” Viktor managed to spill out. He hadn’t even thought about them. Guilt began to flood over him. _What kind of fiancé doesn’t contact his missing loved one’s family until hours afterwards? You are unworthy. No wonder Yuuri was going to leave you._ “I’m so incredibly selfish” he cried out, Yakov catching him and pulling him in for a hug.

“No your not, don’t beat yourself up. None of this is your fault.” Yakov attempting to calm Viktor down.

“Yes it is, if I didn’t say any of that horrible stuff, he wouldn’t have left alone.” Viktor spewed out. Yakov didn’t know what to say, instead he just continued to hug him. “Let’s get you home. The others are already over there preparing dinner and looking after Makka and the house. We will stay with you ok. You will be fine.” Yakov spilling the words out with such emotion, Viktor began to relax.

~~~

  
“Hey.” Mila answered the door and let Yakov and Viktor inside. Makkachin greeted Viktor with repetitive licking of his shins before crying as Viktor walked past him, sitting on the coach, gazing at the news.

GRAND PRIX SILVER MEDALIST KATSUKI YUURI REPORTED MISSING

“I told you to turn off the news, you stupid fucker” Yuri flared at Georgi who was also being glared at my Mila.

“Whoops” Georgi muttered. That is all he could say. Georgi was hopeless.

“Viktor, the Katsuki’s are just on their way over, they should arrive in the next few hours, Should I set up the inflatable mattresses?” Yakov asked, trying to get Viktor to think of something else.

“Y-yes please.” Viktor managed to spill out after 30 or so seconds. He couldn’t focus on anything. His mind had fogged up and his body froze, staring at the TV, twisting his ring on his finger. It was a nervous habit of Viktor’s but as soon as he caught himself doing it he stopped, as if removing the ring from his finger was like removing Yuuri from his life.

“It’s a shame that the Katsuki’s first visit to Russia is because their son is missing” Viktor stated without any emotion, tired from the constant crying and still dazed.

Everyone in the room was silent, unsure how to respond. Viktor was truly broken.

“Alright, we will sort out sleeping arrangements and dinner whilst you have a shower.” Mila commanded to Viktor, he clearly needed to be instructed to stop his mind from traveling down the deep dark hole regarding Yuuri’s whereabouts.

Viktor simply stood up and headed for the bathroom.

After having a shower and eating, Viktor checked his phone that he had turned off hours ago back at the rink. He has been inundated with missed calls and texts. Calls from Phichit, Chris and multiple media outlets.

_Those sick bastards. He is missing and the fuckers want to interview me? Question me? Scum._

Viktor was outraged but then checked his messages. First one was from Phichit.

_Viktor, I just saw the news...I’m devastated so I can only imagine how you are. He is going to be ok, you hear me? My boy is a fighter. Call me when you can and whenever you need to talk. <3_

Viktor gave a slight smile after reading that, finding the humour in how those few years in Detroit have become part of Yuuri and Phichit, making them sassy and protective of their loved ones.

He scrolled down to see a message from Chris.

_Hey Viktor, call me hey? I’m worried about you. I know this must be hard on you but stay strong for Yuuri <3 <3 <3_

Chris, as much of a jokester has he is, is a true friend of Viktor’s, like how Phichit is for Yuuri. He has helped him through a lot of issues and dramas over the years as they have grown up together. _I’ll need to give those two a call later on._

The final message made Viktor freeze. A lump began to form in his throat. He took a deep breath when opening it. It was from Mari.

_Hey big fella, we have just stopped over in Moscow, they need god damn direct flights considering how frequently they are used by you and Yuuri. On a serious note, don’t feel guilty. None of us blame you. See you soon. Xxx <3_

Viktor felt a slight pressure ease off his chest. He is glad that the Katsuki’s don’t blame him but he still blames himself. Yuuri wouldn’t have left if he had kept his cool. If he hadn’t taken out all his problems on Yuuri.

 _I miss Yuuri._ Viktor’s eyes began to well up in tears and small sobs left his mouth as he thought of his lover. _My poor poor Katsudon, what are they doing to you?_ Viktor didn’t realise but he was being watched by his Russian family as they all pulled together for a group hug and wept silently together, praying for Yuuri’s return.


	4. Chapter 4

“Ugh” Yuuri awoke feeling groggy and gross. Yuuri was laying down, curled up in what appeared to be a small room, filled with darkness. “Where the hell am I-?” Yuri gasped at the realization of what happened to him. His throat began to tighten and his heart accelerated at great speed. He could sense the panic attack coming along and took the usual steps to stop the panic attack.

_Breathe in and out Yuuri, breathe. Just how Viktor would tell you._

He then thought of Viktor.

_Oh my god Viktor! Is he ok? He must be so devastated. What if I die now and I never get to see him again? Touch him again? Hear him again? Smell him again? Our final moments together would be an argument..._

Yuuri began to cry himself a tiny river of tears, because he was scared, because he didn’t know what was in store for him, because he didn’t know what’s happening, because he may never see Viktor every again.

The crying began to exhaust Yuuri and his fatigue returned, along with a sharp pain at the back of his head and a lingering headache.

Yuuri felt his head, remembering what happened, what bought him here. The wound felt still quite tender to touch but he could feel scabbing “How long was I out for?” Yuuri wondered.

Yuuri felt a hand brush the back of his shoulder and immediately shivered and froze. Yuuri gulped as he turned around to see what appeared to be the same person who kidnapped him. As they made eye contact, a wave of anger over took Yuuri. This man was responsible for all this pain. Physical and mental. Not just for himself but he can imagine the pain that Viktor, his family and friends are going through. In an act of defiance, Yuuri spat into his perpetrator’s eye in disgust, completely out of character for Yuuri. Yuuri was met with a kick to the ribs, causing Yuuri to collapse and scream in pain. “Try that again and you might not live the next time.” the figure sternly spoke into Yuuri’s ear. “O-o-ok” was all the Yuuri could muster out.

“Good boy” the kidnapper proceeded to grab a pair of handcuffs from his back pocket and put them on Yuuri’s wrists. Yuuri couldn’t move and try and squirm away. He had an atrocious pain, resonating from his side, unable to fight against this evil.

“W-w-what do you w-want?” Yuuri cried, he had no clue why he was captured.

 _Money?_ He thought, _I’m not that rich, I have a few sponsors but if he wanted money, he would’ve taken Viktor. Or wait. Maybe he will expect Viktor to pay a ransom? Nah, too complicated. He would get caught._

 _His body? Oh god._ Yuuri prayed to all the gods that he could think of. _Please. No. Anything but that._

 _Revenge?_ Yuuri didn’t even know this person, well he wouldn’t know who this psychopath is. _Why would he want revenge? What for?_

Yuuri felt a cool breeze rush past his face, followed by a smarting pain in his left cheek. Heat and blood could be felt rushing to that area. Yuuri winced and pain and let out a small cry.

“I don’t want to hear anything from you. Only speak when spoken to. Understand?” His kidnapper spoke with hatred in his voice and he placed his foot on Yuuri’s head and pushed it into the ground.

Yuuri closed his eyes to block out the image of his living nightmare and attempted to squirm, but was restricted by the immense pain in his ribs. _Yep. Definitely broken._ His captor has now blindfolded him.

“Do you want to know what I want to do with you Yuuri?” The man whispered into Yuuri’s ear with a husky tone that sent shivers down his spine. “I want you to quit figure skating. Viktor is the living legend. Your just a weak, introverted Japanese boy who selfishly stole Viktor and kept him for yourself. You stole the one person that mattered to us Russians. He gave us hope. He made us proud. You took that all away. For what? To fulfill yourself. How fucking selfish.” The man muttered as he kicked Yuuri repeatedly all over his body. Kicking him harder word after word after word.

“Viktor has chosen me. To be his student, to be his friend and to be his fiancé, nothing you could do or make me do would end what we have.” Yuuri managed to breathe out, feeling the pain engulf him as he spoke. Yuuri knew that what he said wasn’t a smart idea. Infuriating the man who kidnapped you wasn’t going to have any great consequences but Yuuri had enough. He was angry. He was going to rip this person to shreds (verbally of course, it’s Yuuri). He didn’t want to be walked over anymore by anyone. This ordeal was reminding Yuuri about that fight he had in Detroit, different circumstances of course with this being a kidnaping and the other being a homophobia hate spiel from those insolent footballers. Yuuri was sick of being the doormat everyone walked over, it started in school, being bullied which progressed to Detroit, then the online trolls and haters and now this.

Yuuri couldn’t see his kidnapper at the present due to the blindfold but he could feel his presence. Yuuri’s body spring when he felt him grab his forearm and yank it hard, almost pulling his arm out of its socket. He squirmed and began to feel less pain as adrenaline had finally kicked in as he tried to escape his grasp, resulting in a never ending ambush of kicks into Yuuri, feeling himself break internally and fall apart, each kicking becoming harder and faster and eventually becoming numb as Yuuri’s mind began to shut itself down. Yuuri sees the man come close but can’t see why, he feels a pinch in his arm and almost immediately, Yuuri’s mind became fuzzy and everything became blurry. He saw the roller door open in front of him, it was dark and nothing could be seen, mind fading as he drifted into a slumber.


	5. Chapter 5

Viktor was awoken by a knock at the door. He didn’t know how he managed to fall asleep. He felt another wave of guilt hit him. _How could I sleep when Yuuri is missing? I should be looking for him. I’m too weak. I’m an embarrassment of a fiancée._ Tears beginning to well up again. Little did he know that Yakov had put sleeping medication into his dinner.

“He needs to sleep. He is too stressed and tired. It’s unhealthy for him to stay awake this long in the condition he is in.” Yakov had explained to the others after Viktor essentially collapsed onto the couch after their group hug.

“You know best.” The other three spoke in sync, become accustomed to the fact that Yakov knew what he was doing and saying, both during skating and out of skating through their experiences with him.

The others were half awake when Viktor woke up. They were drifting into a slumber with the news channel in the background, covering the disappearance of Yuuri.

Viktor got up to answer the door. Sluggishly making his way there to see a distraught Hiroko, Toshiya and Mari. All expressing concerned looks on their faces, with red, puffy eyes. Seeing them this way set Viktor off again, tears flowing from his eyes once again as he pulled all three Katsuki’s into a group hug as they sobbed together. “I’m so sorry. This is all my fault. I bought your precious boy to Russia and I failed to protect him.” He sobbed as they pulled him in even tighter.

“Don’t you dare blame yourself Vicchan. It’s whoever those monsters are who have Yuuri that have done the bad. I won’t have one bit of it.” Hiroko spoke sternly with tears glistening from her eyes. Viktor needed to hear that. Although Yakov and the others kept telling him to stop beating himself up as did Mari but that was the closure that he needed, hearing it straight from Mrs Katsuki. After pulling himself together, he grabbed the Katsuki’s luggage and ushered them to the living room. Couches and air beds filled the room. The three bedroom, now two bedroom with a gym apartment would sleep 8 until Yuuri came home. _He will come home._ Yakov made the decision that himself and the other skaters would postpone training until Yuuri was found for three reasons:

1\. To support Viktor through what could be the worst moment on his life.  
2\. The other skaters wouldn’t be performing at their best at training with their minds lingering on Yuuri and the kidnapping which could cause injury and is just a waste of time and energy.  
3\. It wasn’t safe for any of the skaters to be at the rink. The security had been compromised and training would stop until the rink had security upgrades undertaken and Viktor’s apartment is the safest complex in St Petersburg.

Viktor had composed himself. He needed that sleep to rest his mind and pull himself together to fight the fatigue.

The Russians’ stood up when they realized the Katsuki’s had arrived. All of them bowing down in respect. Viktor introduced his in laws to his Russian support group.

“It’s a shame you guys had to meet under these sad circumstances.” Viktor said solemnly. There was no point trying to lighten the mood or atmosphere. That wouldn’t be possible until Yuuri was home. Safe in his arms.

“You guys must be exhausted. I’ll grab you guys something to eat.” Mila had rushed herself as she moved to the kitchen to heat up some left over pirozhkis.

“I’ve prepared the guest bedroom for you Mr and Mrs. Katsuki, or rather Yakov did, sorry it’s not up to the standard I want it to be.” Viktor looked down in embarrassment, the room was tiny and was basically a storage room with a tiny wardrobe and a queen size bed, barely fitting two bedside tables. His in laws deserved much better and he loves them almost as much as he loves Yuuri. “Please stay here in the apartment with me. I feel horrible even at the prospect of you having to stay in a hotel. The least I can do is have you guys with me instead of paying for accommodation. I feel guilty over the fact you even paid for flights here.” Viktor continued. He didn’t feel like he had to cry anymore. He wanted to try to be strong for Yuuri. At least try.

“Oh Vicchan” both his parents in law muttered as they gave him another hug. “This is fine. This is like a luxury bedroom for us.” Hiroko smiled, she never failed to get a smile from Viktor.

“Mari.” Viktor turned to her. “I’ve left the larger couch for you. I hope that will be ok.” Mari smiled at Viktor. _How could she be happy?_ He wondered. “Vicchan. This is bigger than my own bed at home. This is perfect.” She chuckled as she gave Viktor a big bear hug. The mood in the room seemed a whole less dark.

“The bathroom is just down the hall, first door on the left if you guys want to use it whenever you want.” Yuri added in.

Viktor felt a surge of determination rush over him. Although he was still definitely distressed and sad, he felt that as long as he had everyone with him. He would be able to battle it out. He would maybe make it through his somber moment in his life. Maybe.

  
~~~

  
Days past since Yuuri’s disappearance, Viktor was receiving endless flower bouquets from fellow competitors, coaches, figure skating organisations and various fans. Although Viktor knew this was all in good taste, it made him feel eerie, as if Yuuri had just died and he was receiving flowers as a sorry from these people. He knew this wasn’t the reason why but the thought lingered in the back of his mind each time the florist delivery person would come.

The Russian family and Katsuki’s seemed to be getting along well, getting to know each other and trying to make something of this trip, even under the somber conditions. The daily routine was as follows. Wake up in the morning and go searching for Yuuri with the search crew that Viktor had arranged with the police, funded by himself of course. Hiroko and Toshiya would leave earlier with Yakov to head back to the apartment and cook dinner and prepare lunch for the following day. It seemed that the older folk were getting along well and it made Viktor happy to see them mingling, his in laws with his adopted dad. The rest of the crew would come back at night, eat dinner and sleep. Nobody was in the mood to do anything else, all everyone wanted was Yuuri home.

Viktor had decided it was finally time to call Phichit and Chris, at the same time of course via Skype to prevent repeating himself, especially about the scene he witnessed. Phichit and Chris were good friends anyway so things weren’t going to be awkward and they could work together to support Viktor.

Viktor pressed the dial button on his phone, his finger merely dropping onto it with sheer exhaustion. The video chat began to light up the TV in the house, controlling Skype through his phone, Viktor turned on the video from his side so Phichit and Chris would be able to see the makeshift headquarters they have at the moment. Everyone else wanted to say hi as well so this would work well.

“Hey guys.” Viktor managed to whispered out in a breath, fatigue kicking in once again.

“Oh Viktor.” Phichit’s face fell from his initial smile to a frown. He had seen how tired and upset Viktor was. He knew that Viktor would be a mess but reality hit him.

“How are you holding up?” Phichit said with a smile, clearly trying to lighten up the mood.

“Well I’ve been ok. I’ve got a good support group here with me and we seem to be helping each other along.” Everyone in the house waved towards Phichit on the TV in silence and Phichit waved back with enthusiasm.

“I’m offended I’m not considered part of your support group.” Phichit pouted, trying to force out a grin or laugh from Viktor and it worked. It was the first time since Yuuri’s disappearance that he properly smiled and he felt a bit better for it.

“Well you can come here if you want. I’m sure Yuuri would want to see you when he is found.” Viktor offered, eyebrow raised, waiting for a response.

“Screw Ciao Ciao, I’m on my way.” Phichit’s brow scrunched in what seemed to be determination. He waved goodbye and hung up the stream.

 _Why didn’t Chris answer?_ Viktor just felt confused, Chris always answered his calls and he always answered Chris’s.

Viktor was stuck in a trance, figuring out if Chris is ok and whether he should call him again. He checked the timezone, it was only 7pm in St Petersburg so it would only be 4pm in Switzerland. _Maybe he has practice?_

Viktor felt a hand grasp his shoulder and jumped in his seat, turning around at the unexpected action. There was his Chris, carrying his duffel bag. Viktor must have missed his knock on the door or maybe the others were in on the surprise.

“Oh Viktor.” Chris tutted. “How could you not call me for days? I was worried sick. I just had to get onto a plane here to make sure you were ok.” Viktor pulled Chris into a tight embrace, feeling like he was never going to let go.

“Phichit’s coming too.” Viktor whispered into Chris’s ear.

“We will find him Viktor. We’ll find him.”


	6. Chapter 6

The police car came to a halt after arriving at the storage locker facility in downtown St Petersburg.

After receiving an anonymous tip, the police felt further investigation into the claim had to be made. Although Yuuri had stolen Russia’s idol, even Yuuri’s biggest critics felt horrible about the ordeal. Not only was Yuuri missing and possibly seriously injured, Viktor had been through hell and back. No one wanted to see either of them suffer anymore. It had become a public effort to get Yuuri home.

The police siren turned off as the policeman stepped out to the car along with his partner to go into the facility.

With their guns out and ready to fire, the duo infiltrated the storage facility and scooped out the area for danger. “Deserted. Nobody around.” The policeman sighed.

“Locker 1906” the policewoman muttered to her partner as they reached their destination.

The unit appeared to be roughly three by three meters with a huge padlock on the roller shutters.

“Got the bolt cutters Alyona?” The policeman turning to her.

“I always come prepared. You should know that Alyosha.” She waved her finger at him before passing them to her.

“We don’t know what is in here so don’t go in with any expectations but be prepared for the worst. Ok?” He turned to Alyona, concern in his face.

“Of course.” Alyona confirmed and his worries faded.

After a long battle with the padlock, the roller door was unlocked. Both officers pushed the door up and were greeted with the sight of a limp Yuuri blindfolded with a gag in his mouth, along with his hands stuck in handcuffs. Both officers rushed over to the young man, following police protocol, checking if he was conscious, which he was not.

“Call an ambulance Alyosha.” Alyona ordered. Alyosha obeyed and spoke into the walkie talkie. “Unit 23 here, we have located Yuuri Katsuki. I repeat. We have located Yuuri Katsuki. We need medical attention urgently.”

Alyona was freaking out while her partner arranged the medical attention. _I can’t find a damn pulse. He can’t be dead. Don’t give up on me boy._ She spoke to herself, pleading that this wasn’t the end for Yuuri Katsuki. A tragic demise where the man was kidnapped and murdered. While examining his body she saw the syringe marks. _Fuck._ Her heart dropped. _He’s been drugged. That’s why I can’t find a pulse. It’s almost non existent._

Within minutes, the ambulance had arrived, rushing to the locker to tend to Yuuri.

“I couldn’t find a pulse but there are signs saying he had been drugged.” Alyona told the paramedics. They immediately put him on a stretcher and into an ambulance. The paramedics immediately attached him to a heart rate monitor machine. After moments of uncertainty as the paramedics tried to determine of Yuuri was alive or not, they were met with the details on his heart rate. “We’ve found a pulse. It’s very weak, but a pulse.” The paramedics relayed to the police duo before rushing off to hospitals with the sirens screeching, echoing into the cityscape of St Petersburg.


	7. Chapter 7

It had been five days since Yuuri had been snatched and it felt that those five days had taken years off Viktor’s life.

Although he had a great support group with his Russian family, the Katsuki’s, Chris and now Phichit, having Yuuri gone is like living with a massive hole in your heart.

He was constantly bugging the police station on updates, his eyes lit up with excitement and nervousness when he saw his phone vibrate violently with a call from the police station. He got everyone’s attention and they all sat in the lounge room together. Makkachin staying on his little bed in the corner of the room. It appeared that he too was constantly stressed by the disappearance of his other dad.

Viktor had the phone on speaker when he answered the call from the police station. He knew that if it was good or bad news, either way, he felt everyone should hear it together. They were all going through this together and he felt that they should all be informed together.

“Mr Nikiforov? My name is Alyona. I just wanted to give you an update on the search for your fiancé.” The sweet voice gave everyone in the room a sense of warmth. “O-ok we’re ready.” Viktor stuttered out. He had to try and brace himself whenever there was an update. It could be the worst news imaginable or the greatest news he could ask for. Everyone looked at each other nervously before Alyona continued speaking.

“We have located Mr Yuuri Katsuki in a storage unit in St Petersburg but he was unconscious when we found him, gagged, blindfolded and handcuffed. We believed he has been drugged but his pulse is very weak. He didn’t look in great condition either, I doubt he has eaten or drank anything over these past few days after looking at the scene. His systems may have begun to shut down. I don’t know exactly but he is still in great danger Mr Nikiforov. He is at the local hospital. ” Alyona’s sweet voice which had given the others hope now has transitioned into a stern voice which send chills down everyone’s spines. “O-ok. Thank you. Bye.” Viktor spurted our before hanging up the phone. Tears streaming down his face. “Our poor Yuuri...” Viktor whispered before losing it. The fact that someone could treat another human in the way Yuuri was treated made Viktor’s stomach drop. Hiroko began to bawl her eyes out while Toshiya rubbed little circles on her back to comfort her. Everyone in the room could tell he was just as devastated.

Yuri’s eyes widened as he saw the depressing scene before him. He wanted to cheer everyone up. He needed to.

“Guys, Yuuri is alive and in the hands of some of the best doctors in Russia. Chances are he will be fine. Come on, let’s go see him. He needs us at the hospital.” Yuri said these words with such hope, it was infectious. Viktor’s eyes widened, he was seeing a side of Yuri he would probably never see again which made him very compelled to listen to him.

“Alright. Let’s go to him. Yuri’s right, he needs us. All of us.” Viktor exclaimed before giving Hiroko a big hug, trying to send his hope through him into her, it somewhat worked.

Viktor called a transporter bus to pick them all up and take them to the hospital. As it arrived, he ushered everyone through the door until it was just him in the apartment. Viktor heard a whine as he was about to walk out and lock the door when he saw a very sad Makkachin, weakly wagging his tail, staring into Viktor’s eyes and soul.

“Aww Makka, you can’t go to hospitals.” He cooed at his dog. “Viktor I can stay with Makka.” Chris turned around, walking back into the apartment. “Go to your lover. He needs you. Take as long as you need.” Chris pulled Viktor in for another hug. “Thank you Chris.” Viktor held onto the hug a little longer before closing the door behind him.

“There is still a long road ahead.” Viktor whispered to himself as he walked to the transporter.


	8. Chapter 8

Upon entering the hospital, everyone’s mood had changed. The reception was unbearably bright with artificial white lights reflecting off white floor tiles as well as cream colored walls. Phichit made an inappropriate joke about seeing the bright light which caused a few muffled laughs but was certainly not appropriate to say in a hospital. Walking past the outdated furniture seemed to be the cherry on top of this monstrosity of interior design, Viktor took charge and spoke to the receptionist.

“Ah, you want to see Mr Katsuki? No need to ask Viktor, I’m a big fan of yours.” The receptionist gleamed with happiness which put Viktor off. _How could someone working in a hospital be so happy? So much bad happens here._ “Mr Katsuki has just finished his MRI and his other various tests and will arrive in his room shortly. You guys can all go and wait for him if you want. He is in Room 142 but he is still unconscious.” The receptionist continued to speak with such optimism it began to make Viktor feel uneasy. “Look. Having you and Yuuri’s family and friends around him right now could be what brings him out of his state.” The receptionist spoke softly but firmly to Viktor, putting her hands on his clenched fists on the counter.

“Thank you!” Viktor nodded to the receptionist and headed towards the group.

“He is in room 142, he has just undergone tests and is still unconscious but they said we can see him.” Viktor relayed his knowledge to everyone.

“Alright, let’s head over.” Mari waved as she found the appropriate ward. Viktor was nervous. He hadn’t seen Yuuri in what felt like forever, he didn’t know what to expect when he walked through that door. _How am I meant to feel? What am I meant to do around my unconscious husband to be?_ Viktor was twiddling with his thumbs and looking down before accidentally walking into Mari, who had come to a halt. Viktor struggled with emotions, he was raised in a relatively sterile environment for a large portion of his childhood before Yakov so emotional management was a challenge for him. “Sorry Mari. I didn’t mean-“ Mari clutched Viktor’s arm softly and gave a little squeeze. “Don’t stress. We are all nervous, don’t feel bad, ok?” She gave a reassuring smile, identical to Yuuri’s, making Viktor’s heart skip a beat.

Viktor opened the door and walked in a few steps before rushing over to Yuuri and grabbing his hand, holding it and squeezing it tightly, but not enough to hurt him, just enough to tell him he was here. Viktor’s eyes trailed up Yuuri’s arms, which appeared to be in casts, widening as he went further up to his face and at the discovery at each new injury. Two black eyes, so swollen that they can’t open. Two red, swollen cheeks, covered in grazes and a bandage wrapped around his head. Tears became to fall down Viktor’s cheeks at the sight of his lover in this horrendous condition.

“How could someone do this?” Viktor cried before being pulled into a tight embrace by Yakov. “Vitya... It’s ok. He is in the hands of trained professionals and he is safe now. You hear me?.” Viktor looking up like a small child as he met Yakov’s reassuring gaze. “You need to be strong for him Vitya, ok?” Viktor nodded. He understood crystal clear. The only way Yuuri will get better is if he keeps his cool and aids Yuuri throughout his whole recovery. That starts now.

Viktor turned to face Yuuri again now, watching as the Katsuki’s examines their son, all three softly sobbing and clutching at Yuuri’s hand. Viktor then averted his gaze to his four friends, all watching on in horror at the condition of Yuuri. Mila caught Viktor’s gaze. “We are gonna head back to the apartment ok? We will sort out meals and do a little clean up.” Mila gestured to herself, Yuri and Georgi. “What did I do to deserve friends like you?” Viktor said to Mila as he pulled her in for a hug, holding her tightly. “You would do the same for any of us Viktor.” Mila whispered into his ear as she broke the hug and walked out with her fellow skaters. “I better delegate them jobs or nothing will get done.” Yakov scoffed as he pulled Viktor in for a quick hug before following the others out.

Viktor, Phichit and the Katsuki’s sat on the couches in the room just staring at Yuuri. All feeling a sense of relief at his discovery and newly profound safety but still felt anxious by the injuries he had sustained. He was in the intensive care unit after all.

“Mr Nikiforov. Katsuki family.” A man in a white robe walked through the doorway, shaking everyone’s hands.

“Who are you?” He pointed towards Phichit. “I..umm...I...” Phichit was lost for words. Viktor cut in for him “He is Yuuri’s best friend and is just as instrumental in Yuuri’s recovery as the rest of us.” Phichit felt a nice warm feeling in his chest. One of acceptance and importance.

“I hope I’m not having a heart attack.” Phichit joked to himself, internally of course. He had the tendency to make inappropriate comments when nervous and upset.

“I am Dr. Smit, I just wanted to inform everyone on Yuuri’s condition.” It seemed as if everyone had gulped in sync.

“Yuuri has sustained many serious injuries during his ordeal. He has multiple broken ribs, a punctured lung, hairline fractures in his right arm, serious dehydration, probably a concussion as well as various bruises and gashes. But Yuuri had also been overdosed on general anesthetic from his captor. This has left him in a unconscious state for a prolonged period of time. We are currently waiting for results from a toxicology test to determine how much of this is in his system. The effects on him will be unknown until he regains consciousness. We are unsure when we will gain consciousness but we expect a full recovery for all his other injuries.” The doctor was explaining, everyone’s faces dropping at the realization of how serious Yuuri’s injuries were. Viktor cupped his hands to his face before letting out a muffled cry.

 _At least his legs are fine. He will still be able to skate if he is expected to create a full recovery._ Viktor knew that if Yuuri would be left unable to skate after this horrific ordeal, Yuuri would be left broken beyond repair.

Hiroko was crying into her husband’s shoulder while Mari stayed strong, nodding and gaining an understanding of her brother’s injuries.

Phichit just looked devastated at hearing all those medical conditions, anger pent up inside of him. Yuuri is like a brother to Phichit so to find out that someone did all this damage to him, made him want to punch something.

While watching Mari talking to Dr. Smit, with all his senses drowning, Viktor noticed an arm waving in his peripheral vision. Viktor turned around to see Yuuri’s body convulsing in his bed, limbs flying everywhere and foam beginning to come out of his mouth. The doctor immediately noticed the seizure as Viktor turned around and rang the call nurse button near Yuuri’s bed. Within seconds three nurses ran into the room, Viktor, Phichit and the Katsuki’s moving out of the way to stand against the walls of the walkway, watching in horror as Yuuri continued to have a fit before the doctor injected something into Yuuri’s drip which seemed to stop the seizure. Phichit crying into his little hands, Hiroko crying into her husband while the rest were speechless after watching that ordeal with horrified expressions painted on their face. A nurse came up to the group and reassured them that this was a side effect of the overdose and possible head injuries and that in Yuuri’s condition, he could only have one person accompany him overnight.

The reality of the severity of Yuuri’s condition set in for the whole family, creating an uneasy atmosphere in the room.

“So who should stay?” Viktor asked the Katsuki’s, secretly wanting to stay himself but didn’t want to push Yuuri’s family away from him.

Phichit already offered to go home, he knew that although he was Yuuri’s best friend, it would be incredibly selfish for him to stay.

“I think you should Viktor.” Toshiya spoke with broken English which seemed to make Viktor smile.

“Hiroko, do you want to stay?” Viktor asked, it was clear that she wanted to but she wouldn’t say.

“Mum, with the condition that your back is in, it isn’t healthy for you to sleep in an armchair like that. Viktor, you stay and keep us updated during the night if anything happens. We will visit tomorrow.” Mari made the decision for her mother who nodded in agreement.

“Ok, I’ll message Yakov and get him to pick you guys up. Sleep well!” Viktor spoke half shouting before realizing where he was, finishing in a whisper.

Viktor sat down in the armchair just watching, feeling his love for Yuuri fuel him as he became determined to have Yuuri make a full recovery. After what could’ve been hours but Viktor was unsure, he slowly nodded off into a slumber still keeping his eyes on the love of his life until everything faded into black.


	9. Chapter 9

Upon opening his eyes, Viktor was blinded by the overly bright lights above.

 _Oh yeah, still in the hospital._ After that realisation, Viktor immediately leapt out of his seat, rushing over to his fiancé and holding his hand, giving tender strokes as he looked at Yuuri’s face. Days had past since Yuuri’s admission into hospital but with him in such a critical condition, doctors said to expect it to take time for Yuuri to wake up. The swelling began to disappear but his eyes were still purple in colour. Even still in this state, Victor found him beautiful, but was glad no evident scars would remain for Yuuri’s sake, his self esteem would plummet even further and god knows how bad his anxiety would be if he had a constant reminder of probably the worst moment in his life embedded on his face.

 _What’s the time anyway?_ Viktor looked at his watch, a thank you gift from Yuuri for letting him move in. He remembers at the time saying your marrying me, thanks enough my love. These sweet memories warm Viktor’s heart. 8:23am. Visiting hours start in seven minutes, so Viktor took this time to confess his undying love to Yuuri, caressing his cheek with his finger carefully, making sure he doesn’t hurt Yuuri with the bruising and showering him in little kisses around his face, trying to kiss every injury away.

At 8:30, right on the dot, Phichit walked in, carrying a cardboard box. Viktor gave him a quizzical look, eyebrow arched. “Yo Viktor, the nurse said that playing things of sentimental value to Yuuri might wake him up and decorating the room like his own could work too so I bought this stuff.” Viktor face palmed “Please don’t ‘Yo Viktor’ me ever again please.” Phichit gave a little laugh and a smile lit up on his face as did Viktor.

“Also, we decided that we didn’t want to crowd the room with people while Yuuri is in hospital so we will be coming here one at a time. Yakov has sent Georgi and Mila home and has allowed them to skate again since the security upgrades are now in place. Yakov and Yuri are staying though. Hiroko isn’t feeling the best today, a bit of a cold so Mari might pop over later to check on Yuuri but they are trying to keep her company.” Viktor let out a sigh of disappointment in Hiroko getting sick but he was glad that Georgi and Mila are back practicing, he didn’t want to keep them away from skating too long and didn’t want to be a burden. He knew Yuri would stay, he is like Viktor and Yuuri’s adopted son and Yakov is like Viktor’s dad so he was glad he stayed too.

“Ok so I bought a few things from the house after searching through your storage and I think this should work perfectly.” Phichit pulled out twenty or so Viktor posters that Yuuri had kept in his room from Hasetsu and began plastering them around the room. Viktor began releasing a large stream of laughter. “Yuuri is going to kill you when he wakes up Phichit.”

Phichit just shrugged, although this was for Yuuri’s sake, he was happy that he was bringing Viktor some long overdue joy as well.

“Back in Detroit, whenever Yuuri was feeling down, he used to watch re-runs and highlight reels of his skating, critiquing himself. It seemed to release the negative energy pent up in him and bought him back to normal. Maybe this will work in this case?” Phichit’s eyes met Viktor’s, as if he was asking for his approval.

“Go ahead, whatever you think will help bring Yuuri back.” Viktor said with a reaffirming hand on Phichit’s shoulder before turning to Yuuri, eyes moving from his head downwards, looking for any sign of improvement. Viktor sat next to Yuuri now, hand in hand, running little circles on the back of his palm as Phichit turned on the TV and played the re-runs, from his debut into the figure skating world. The first video they watched was his junior debut, Yuuri had started late, entering the figure skating world but he was no less talented, even back then his step sequences were to die for and his story telling ability through the music was astonishing. Tears began to trickle down Viktor’s cheek from his azure eyes. Happy tears. Watching Yuuri skate has always left whoever is watching in a trance, solely focussed on what Yuuri is doing. Phichit kept his eyes glued on the screen, just smiling, contempt watching Yuuri skate.

Hours passed as the two men watched Yuuri’s routines in chronological order, none of them getting sick of it, both entranced in the development of the skater that is Yuuri Katsuki. The nurses made their rounds 15 minutes before the end of visiting hours, letting everyone know that they would have to leave soon. Phichit began to frown at the realisation he would have to leave soon.

“Hey Phichit, can you watch Yuuri for me while I go to the toilet?” Viktor asked politely, arching his eyebrow waiting for a response. “Yeah go ahead, do you mind if I watch the Yuri on Ice routine without you?” Phichit turned to Viktor, giving the same expression as Viktor had given him previously. In Phichit’s opinion, the Yuri on Ice free skate is his favourite routine and the best by far. The music is infectious and shows the transition within Yuuri from an insecure beginner skater, to the flawless god he is now. “Sure, thanks.” Viktor walked out of the room and closed the door as Phichit fast forwarded to the routine, moving into the seat next to Yuuri, squeezing his hand tight. Once comfortable, Phichit pressed the play button and the music began to fill the room. Watching Yuuri skate almost effortlessly through the ice made Phichit’s heart sing, the step sequences looked all so natural and the jumps were flawless. Yuuri looked free. He looked happy, without a care in the world. Looking at the current Yuuri next to him compared to the one on the screen made Phichit sob a little bit. Yuuri didn’t deserve any of this, out of everyone in the world, it shouldn’t have been him. No one deserved this. Even JJ. As the piece came to an end, Phichit began to cry some more, head down in his lap, looking at Yuuri and Phichit’s hands together when it twitched. Phichit’s eyes opened and widened immediately, looking at the man next to him. His big, round, coffee coloured eyes looking right back at him. Phichit had no idea how long he was awake.

“H-hey Ph-“ Yuuri managed to whisper out before Phichit pulled him into a tight hug, promising to never ever let him go.


	10. Chapter 10

“Ouch, not too hard Phichit...” Yuuri managed to whisper out before Phichit recoiled. “Sorry Yuuri...are you ok? You scared us so bad Yuuri.” Phichit was now crying steams of tears. Yuuri’s eyes began to well up too, Phichit pulling both of them together of a more gentler hug. “I need to get Viktor, he need to see you Yuuri! He is going to be over the moon!” Phichit placed his hand on Yuuri’s shoulder gently, making every effort to be as careful as possible. Yuuri wasn’t scared. Waking up wasn’t scary. There was light. A Phichit holding his hand. The feeling of dread and panic simply didn’t arrive.

 _I’ve never seen Phichit this way. So soft._ Yuuri was surprised. “If you could get him that would be great.” Yuuri asked Phichit. Still speaking quietly, not wanting to use anymore air than required, his chest in a bit of pain from what he thinks is broken ribs.

“VITYA, YUURI’S AWAKE! VIKTOR!!!” Phichit screamed out of the door, attracting the attention of all the medical staff within the vicinity.

_There is the loud Phichit I know and love._

Nurses swarmed into the room after that outburst, checking Yuuri’s condition, explaining to him where he is, the extent of his injuries and performing basic tests on him. While all of this was happening, he could see Viktor just outside of the door, peering in and smiling when his eyes met Yuuri’s, unable to enter the room. Yuuri didn’t panic once during his examinations, knowing Viktor was with him kept from panicking. He had Viktor. Therefore he was safe. Everything was going to be alright.

During the examinations, Phichit was forced to leave by the other nurses, visiting hours were over and they didn’t want him there in case he disrupted more patients. Phichit gave Yuuri a wave and a smile as he was escorted out by security guards.

“ILL LET EVERYONE BACK AT THE APARTMENT KNOW YOUR OK!” Phichit managed to get out before leaving his field of view.

_Who is everyone? Never mind I’ll ask Viktor later._

After the nurses had done their job and he ate some dinner and drank absurd amounts of water, Viktor walked into the room and made his way to Yuuri’s bed after what felt like an eternity and finally placed a kiss on Yuuri’s head. “I’m so sorry my love.” Viktor started the waterworks. “If I hadn’t been such a douche then none of this would’ve happened...” The words starting to get stuck in his throat as he chocked them out. “Oh my love, this wasn’t your fault.” Yuuri was crying now too, pulling Viktor into another hug. “This wasn’t an accident Viktor. He targeted me. He wanted to take me.” Yuuri sobbing even louder now, memories of the kidnapping flooding back. Viktor’s eyes widened at the revelation. “They deliberately hurt you...” Viktor’s eyes widening before flooding again. Even hysterical, Viktor looked beautiful through Yuuri’s eyes which were now just bruised and no longer swollen. They just hugged each other in silence for a while, contempt with each other’s company.

“Phichit said there were some people in the apartment?” Yuuri looked to Viktor confused. “Your parents, Mari, Chris, Yakov, Yuri...Georgi and Mila were there too but Yakov has made them return to their respective homes and start skating again. Your mother is a little under the weather at the moment so they aren’t here and the hospital is being strict with their one person overnight rule.”

Viktor cupped Yuuri’s cheek, lost in his eyes as he spoke. “Oh, ok, wow I didn’t know that so many people came over.” Yuuri stunned by the fact that he had disrupted the lives of so many. “All of Russia has been looking for you.” Viktor continued looking at his lover with nothing but love and care in his eyes.

“How was I found? What happened while I was out of it?” Yuuri suddenly asked, like an outburst. He didn’t know that he verbalised his inner thought. Viktor looked down and sighed.

“Yuuri...I’ll tell you if you want but if you feel a bit panicked or want me to stop, just squeeze my hand ok my love? Viktor looking back up to meet Yuuri’s eyes. Yuuri nodded his head. He did need to hear it. Know what Viktor had gone through. He knew Viktor would be helping Yuuri heal both physically and mentally and Yuuri wanted to do the same for Viktor. This ordeal must have taken a toll on both of them.

“Ok. Well after our argument I stayed at the rink for a few moments, regretting every word I had said. Mila had to console me, pull me together. She told me to go find you. Yakov was going off in the background I knew you would head home along the usual route so I sprinted to try and catch up to you. Within minutes...” The words were stuck in Viktor’s throat. “Your doing well babe, keep it up.” Yuuri patting the back of a Viktor who is now laying across Yuuri, crying into his sheets.

“I-I thought you had died.” Yuuri’s eyes froze, stomach dropped. “Oh Viktor.” Tears falling again as Yuuri pulled Viktor into him, his head against Yuuri’s chest.

“There was a puddle of blood, a decent pool, your glasses were there, broken into tiny pieces and your phone, shattered.” The horrific scene Viktor was describing would’ve made Yuuri faint if he saw it himself. “I just sank to my knees and broke down. Yakov chased after me and saw what I saw. He consoled me and then followed Yuri, Georgi and Mila.”

Yuuri was now stroking Viktor’s arm soothingly, a gesture encouraging Viktor to continue. “I had to tell the police what I saw and I almost couldn’t finish the statement. Not without Yakov’s help. Your family then came out and we never stopped searching, everyday. Chris and Phichit joined our effort as well.”

Yuuri was coping surprising well with the recount of events. His stomach dropped at the realisation of how long he was out of it for. “A few days ago, six days ago to be exact we received a phone call from the police. They had found you in a storage locker. Blindfolded, gagged and handcuffed. You looked dead Yuuri, you barely had a pulse and you were so damaged baby, you were in critical condition, they said that you were still in so much danger and then the injuries you sustained, well you know about those...”

Viktor looked up to see what he knew was a Yuuri in the middle of a panic attack. “Come on love, breath for me, same pace as me, yes?” Yuuri managed to nod. His heart was pounding, breathing shallow and rapid. The recount of events flooded back all the memories. The living nightmare. Yuuri felt like he was being sucked into a dark abyss, unable to escape. Viktor’s words cut through it all though. “Your going to be ok Yuuri. I’m here. Your safe with me. No one is going to hurt you.”

Eventually, Yuuri’s breathing evens out and heart begins to return to a normal pace.

“I told you to tell me if it was all too much.” Viktor muttered to Yuuri, not disappointed in Yuuri but disappointed in himself for not noticing the signs any sooner.

“I really wanted you to finish your recount of events, it’s clear you were hurting from the kidnapping and that was you healing, getting it off of your chest. I’m sorry.” Yuuri spoke softly.

Viktor’s now laying in the bed with Yuuri, Yuuri leaning against Viktor’s chest, playing with Yuuri’s hair. “Darling?”

“Yes my love?” Yuuri lifts his chin up to give Viktor a kiss on chin.

“Do you want to tell me what happened to you? You don’t have to if you don’t want to.” Viktor kissed Yuuri on the forehead and pulled him in closer.

“Ok. I should, shouldn’t I? This is the start of the healing phase.” Yuuri whispered after a few seconds of internal debate.

“If you think your ready for it, go ahead. If you want to stop, do so. I don’t want you to work yourself up ok my love?”

“Ok.”

After a few deep breaths, Yuuri opens up about his kidnapping.

“So after our fight I was distraught. I was walking home thinking about what I should do next since at the time, I thought everyone hated me.” Viktor’s eyes widened at that comment.

“Yuuri, don’t ever think tha-“ Yuuri pressed his finger against Viktor’s lips.

“I know that isn’t true Viktor. I know you love me and that my friends and family do to but in my train of thought during the time, that wasn’t the case. Anyway, I was thinking about fleeing the country when I felt something hit me from behind. Hard. It hurt like hell. I remember falling to the ground and feeling very dazed and that was it. I then woke up in this very dark room. God knows how long I had been in there. I thought it had been a while because I felt scabbing from the injury on my head.” Yuuri looked back to Viktor to see him tentatively listening.

“Are you alright? Do you want to stop?” Viktor asked, no judgement in his expressions at all.

“I’ll keep going. He bent down to my eye level and after having a minor panic attack which surprised me that it wasn’t one on a huge scale, he handcuffed me and I... spat in his eyes.”

“Yuuri! What on Earth were you thinking? He could’ve killed you for that.” Viktor began to cry as the thought of Yuuri dying in that storage unit entered his mind.

“I had to Viktor.” Yuuri now crying too. “I am sick of being treated like a weak inferior person. I have been treated that way all my life from childhood bullies, to trolls on the internet, even passers by in real life drop comments that make my heart shatter. I was sick of being treated that way.” Yuuri hadn’t stopped sobbing but Viktor had, realising that Yuuri had dealt with a lot of emotional burdens his whole life. No wonder he snapped.

“Oh babe, it’s ok, your here now and your safe.”

“Am I though? We don’t know who did it and for all I know it could happen again. You didn’t see what he did to me Viktor. He handcuffed me, blindfolded me and he kept kicking me and kicking me until I couldn’t feel anything anymore. Do you know how scary that is? Seeing your body betray you and shut down while you still see everything and your mind captures the moment for the rest of your life?” Viktor cooed as he continually caressed Yuuri’s cheek with his finger.

“Darling, we have 24/7 security at our apartment complex. You’ll be safe at home. Yakov has also increased security at the rink and for the journey in between, I can drive us there and back now or we can continue to jog and walk if you like. I just won’t leave your side.” Viktor whispered into Yuuri’s ear.

Yuuri began to settle and felt intensely tired after opening up like that. He began to fall asleep in Viktor’s arms.

“I love you Vitya.” Yuuri whispered.

Viktor’s eyes widened. That was the first time Yuuri had called him that. He was proud of him and loved the fact that his fiancé could still surprise him.

“I love you too my katsudon.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is all I have for now, school has just started again for me and homework is piling on so hopefully the next chapter will be uploaded in the next week or so. I have it all planned out, just need to write it :)
> 
> Hope you guys are enjoying this fic! I enjoy writing it :) I might make this into a series eventually, following Yuuri’s mental health journey if I have time and enough inspiration. Idk. Thanks for reading :D


	11. Chapter 11

The next few days were rough for Yuuri. Very rough. He was constantly being bombarded by nurses and doctors as his condition began to improve. 10 days they said. 10 days until he could leave this hell space. A hell space beaming with a bright white light from every crevice and the smell of disinfectant began to permeate everything. Yuuri never thought he would hate the smell of disinfectant being a clean freak and all but if there is a will there is a way.

“Viktorrrr” Yuuri whined, looking at Viktor who was scrolling through his social media accounts, catching up on everything he has missed out on over the last few weeks. Viktor felt at ease knowing Yuuri was forever in his sight and when he wasn’t, like when he would return home to shower and eat which was a rare occurrence (those poor nurses), he would enlist the help of someone like Yuri, who Viktor knew would shank anyone who dared to touch his precious Katsudon.

“Yes my love?” Viktor looked up to Yuuri, meeting his eyes, grabbing Yuuri’s hand to give it a squeeze. Viktor didn’t want to stop touching Yuuri. He didn’t want Yuuri anywhere out of Viktor’s field of vision. He knew it wouldn’t last forever but this was his coping mechanism for now. He knew it would last forever and that scared Viktor but it would go for the time being.

“Can you take down the posters pleaseeee.” Yuuri whining yet again, clutching his chest as if he was in pain. Viktor giggled.

“But doesn’t it remind you of home? Phichit would be so upset if I took them down...” Viktor pouted. He relished seeing Yuuri like this. A happy Yuuri. A playful Yuuri. Not a distraught Yuuri. Not a Yuuri who had been crying in his sleep, recalling and reliving what is probably the worst moment in his life. Viktor couldn’t do anything to stop that. Neither could Yuuri. Viktor began to frown as the thoughts entered his head.

Yuuri began to frown too, seeing Viktor upset always made Yuuri’s heart shatter. “What’s wrong honey?” Yuuri kissed Viktor’s hand, eyes never leaving Viktor’s.

Viktor realised that he had just ruined Yuuri’s happy mood. One that hadn’t come around in what felt like ages. Since Barcelona actually. Viktor and Yuuri had been working so hard ever since, work became their life. Their happiness took a backseat while they focused on their professional careers. Viktor vowed to never let that happen again. Of course they weren’t retiring, but they were now going to skate for fun, getting their mojo back and enjoying skating for what it is.

“Nothing baby, sorry. It’s ju-“ Viktor was interrupted by a knock at the door. “I’ll grab it babe.” Viktor kissed Yuuri on the forehead before opening the door. He was met with the presence of two men in police uniforms.

“Mr Nikiforov. We need to speak with Mr Katsuki. Is that ok?” Both men were built like tanks and had sunglasses on with what must be the darkest tint of black possible. Viktor could see the policeman’s eyebrow arched.

“Of course, of course, come in. We do have people coming to the room though in about 20 minutes, is that ok?” Viktor gestured his arm towards Yuuri, who was laying down in his bed in an upright position. Yuuri hadn’t left that bed in ages, with his lung punctured, he wasn’t allowed to move around very much. He couldn’t wait to leave the hospital but with the police here now, he felt uneasy, knowing what he would now have to do. Relive the nightmare yet again.

“That should suffice.” The policeman walked in and sat down on the couch next to Yuuri’s bed. One of the men grabbed out a notebook and pen which looked way out of character for him with his physique while the other man lifted up his sunglasses to reveal his eyes. Small and brown in colour. He reminded Yuuri of the child services agent from Lilo and Stitch but refused to say that to his face.

“So let’s get down to it shall we? What’s your name?” The man pulled a forced smile which felt unsettling for Yuuri before returning to the blank expression in his face.

Yuuri gulped, feeling highly intimidated. “My name is Yuuri Katsuki.” Yuuri took a deep breath afterwards, calming down his accelerating heartbeat. Viktor took a seat next to Yuuri, keeping his hand in Yuuri’s, playing with his fingers and rubbing the back of his hand.

“So Mr Katsuki. Can you tell us what happened?” The policeman looked at him quizzically while his scribe counterpart had the same expression.

Yuuri took another deep breath. _You can do this. No need to panic. You have Viktor here with you. They are police officers. You are safe._

“Viktor and I had a disagreement at the ice skating rink. I was really upset and not knowing what to do, so I left the rink and went to head home.” Yuuri took another deep breath. He knew this was going to be hard but not that hard. “I started running when I left and that slowly became a walk. I followed the usual route home. I never had an issue regarding safety along this route. While I was replaying the disagreement in my head I was met with a huge surge of pain in my head.”

Yuuri was now rubbing his head in the spot where he was hit. It was all healed now but recounting the event bought back a dull ache to the area. His heart began to race now, recalling his injury and what he would have to bring up next. The panic was starting to set in but he was repressing it. _I am strong. I am safe. I have Viktor._ His voice began to crackle as the emotions bubbled up inside him.

“I touched the back of my head and saw a bit of blood on my hand. Nothing major but it wasn’t a little cut. The rest of it is kind of a blur, I remember feeling something against my face and then I blacked out.” Yuuri sighed as he finished this half of the story. _Halfway there._ He reminded himself, he didn’t want to have to bring this up ever again.

“Did you happen to catch a glimpse of your attacker?” The policeman asked, Viktor was now looking at the scribe, trying desperately to keep up with the pace at which Yuuri was speaking. Viktor didn’t envy this guys job.

Yuuri was now squinting very hard, clearly straining himself, trying to rack his brain for anything. Anything that could catch this filth. Anything that could imprison this scum who wasn’t worthy of even a breath of air.

“Umm...he had a black ski mask...and a black tracksuit set.” Yuuri managed to muster. He couldn’t identify anything unique about this man. Yuuri felt kind of useless. Not even able to help the police identify his attacker. He felt as if he was helping this man by not identifying him which made Yuuri feel even sicker.

Viktor was in his own little world while all of this was happening. The lack of a decent nice sleep over the past few weeks was beginning to catch up. He was now staring out the window at the passers by below.

“What happened next? Do you remember much more?”

“I woke up in a dark room. I couldn’t see much...”

Yuuri’s heart was accelerating at speed. It wasn’t healthy for him work himself up. He pushed his feelings down even further, as if repressing them meant that he wouldn’t have to deal with him. He should know better.

“I thought it had been a while because I felt scabbing from the injury on my head.” Yuuri was yet again gesturing to his head.

_I should stop doing that. The poor policeman probably thinks I’m a nutcase._

“I was having a panic attack after remembering what happened and thinking about what he wanted.”

“So it was a male?”

“I believe so, he was maybe just under 6ft?”

“Continue.” The policeman turned to his colleague who seemed to have just finished writing, he looked up to Yuuri.

“Something came over me while I was in there, with him in front of me. I was so scared. I wasn’t sure what he wanted. If he wanted to rape me.”

Using the word rape made Yuuri shiver at the thought of the possibility. It was such a strong word with such darkness and evil behind it, it made Yuuri want to hide when he heard the word. Scared of hearing it and definitely when using it.

“I just spat in his face. I was furious. He then proceeded to beat me, kick me, repeatedly until I couldn’t feel anymore. Telling me how selfish I am for stealing Viktor from everyone in Russia. How I’m a disgrace.” Yuuri was now looking at his thumbs, twiddling with them while speaking in a monotone voice.

“That’s when I think he drugged me. Everything faded to black.”

Yuuri looked up to see a Viktor with his jaw dropped and wide eyes.

“You didn’t tell me he said that.” A single tear began to fall from Viktor’s eye, followed by a few more, following the same path as the last.

“It just occurred to me. I’ve been hearing the insults in my nightmares and the more I have them. The more I’m remembering.” Yuuri was frowning and Viktor proceeded to frown.

_How was Yuuri meant to heal when he was met with new memories from that horrific event that constantly plagued him in his sleep? It’s like his mind is tormenting him._ Viktor pulled Yuuri in for a tight hug before letting him go.

“One last question Yuuri. Now that you have addressed the possibility of rape, do you remember him touching you? Did he touch you?” The policeman looked down, not wanting to make eye contact after asking the question.

Yuuri just froze. He didn’t even think about that. He was out of it for so long. What if he did use him? He wouldn’t have known, he was drugged out of it. All those repressed feelings flooded back up at the thought of being violated and out came the tears.

“I-I don’t know...” Yuuri felt the tears dripping down his face.

Viktor pulled Yuuri in closer. “They did tests, he was negative for all STDs and STIs. There was no signs of anything like that.” Viktor let out sobs as well, choking on the words.

“He could have though Viktor. I was out of it for so long.” Yuuri was feeling sick. He was going to throw up.

“No. Nothing like that happened to you, ok? There is no medical evidence. Don’t let your mind wander like that Yuuri. It will only just poison you.” Viktor was now speaking sternly. He believed it with all his heart and he needed Yuuri to as well.

“A-Alright.” Yuuri finally managed to muster. The thought of it completely removed itself from his mind at Viktor’s command seemingly.

The two policeman looked as if they had seen enough emotion today.

“Ok thank you for your time, we’ll keep in touch.” The two policeman bolted out of that room as fast as they could.

“Excuse me-“

_They must have pushed past someone or multiple people._ Yuuri thought to himself. He looked up after crying to be greeted with the tear stained faces and horrified expressions of his mother, father, Mari, Phichit and Chris, standing in the doorway of the room.

“Oh my Yuuri.” Hiroko basically ran from the doorway to jump onto Yuuri’s bed and hugged him for dear life. Not letting go for a solid few minutes. Everyone else seemed to join the pile of people on the bed, squishing Yuuri’s lower half into the mattress.

_At least they didn’t forget about my lungs._

Yuuri just bawled his eyes out even more, that interview had reopened a fresh wound and the execution of the questioning was just like someone rubbed salt in the wound.

“How long were you guys there?” Yuuri managed to muster up the confidence to ask. He hadn’t told any of them about it yet, not that he didn’t want to, but he couldn’t bring himself to do it. To put them all through the pain of listening to him explain his agony.

“From the beginning. We came a bit too early but we stayed in the hallway when I saw the policemen.” Hiroko continued to explain. “I couldn’t interrupt but I felt so guilty for listening.” Hiroko fixed up Yuuri’s head before kissing him on the forehead. “I’m so sorry.” Hiroko showered Yuuri in kisses as the human pile of people on Yuuri’s bed began to disband.

“Why are you guys here? Visiting hours are almost over.” Yuuri loved the company of his family and friends but there was no point in them coming if they could only stay for another 15 minutes.

“We’re leaving Yuuri.” Mari managed to muster the confidence to say. “We can’t leave the onsen closed for much longer.”

“Oh.” Disappointment began to flood across Yuuri’s face. _How could I be so selfish? My family are probably in so much debt now._ Yuuri’s eyes had just dried but the tears came again as he said his goodbyes to his family. It took a solid 10 minutes if hugs before Yuuri began to feel somewhat at peace with them leaving. It took Viktor at least 2 minutes if hugging before feeling satisfied as well.

“We will organise to come see you guys soon? In the next few months!” Yuuri exclaimed as he waved goodbye to them from his bed.

Hiroko blew him a kiss as the Katsuki’s made their way out of the hospital toward the airport, luggage waiting in a taxi.

“Now why are you leaving me my Phichit spinner.” Yuuri let out a little laugh at the pun.

“Yuuriiiiiiii” Phichit moaned, “Not a pun. Anyway, I need to leave as well unfortunately. My hamsters might die if I don’t get back soon.” Phichit pouted his lips and leaned in for a hug with Yuuri. “You can visit us anytime you know Phichit and stay with us. I love it when we are together.” Phichit let a single tear leave his eye as he heard those words. Phichit gave Viktor a quick hug, clearly already saying their goodbyes prior as he left the room.

“Yuuri, Yuuri, Yuuri.” Chris tutted. “You didn’t forget about me did you?” Chris had a mischievous smile painting his face. “How could I forget you?” Yuuri laughed before pulling Chris in for a kiss on the lips. Surprising both Chris and Viktor. Viktor shot up out of his seat wide eyed.

_My fiancé is full of surprises._

“The offer I gave it Phichit branches out to you too Chris. You’re part of the family too.” Yuuri gave Chris a tight hug.

“Thank you.” Chris pulled Yuuri in tighter before saying his goodbyes to Viktor.

The room was now quiet with just Yuuri and Viktor left. Viktor scooted out of his and laid on the bed with Yuuri.

“What the hell was that with Chris?” Viktor couldn’t process the moment still. The Eros in his eyes when he did it confused Viktor all the more.

“Oh is my Viktor jealous?” Yuuri glanced an look at Viktor that was full of lust before bursting out a heap of laughter.

“What has gotten into you my katsudon?” Viktor chucked, looking into Yuuri’s eyes and getting lost in them yet again.

“I’m just looking forward to going home. Being me again.” Yuuri was 100% honest. That is all that he has been craving for weeks.

“Ok my love.” Both boys were physically drained by all the emotions again and fell into a deep slumber.

Days pasted and eventually discharge day came. When Yuuri was found, it had spread all over worldwide news. The detailed of his finding, the extent of his injuries. The day he was being discharged. Nobody knew how the information got out but it made discharge day a hell of a lot harder.

Yuuri had been reading what people were saying on Viktor’s social media and it made him bubble up inside with happiness, seeing all the support he was receiving.

Yuuri and Viktor were holding each other hand in hand as the elevator made its way down to the lobby.

“Yakov will be waiting for us at the front but you know what the paparazzi are like, so here’s my jacket, you can hide in it if you want.” Viktor turned around to see Yuuri with a few tears in his eyes, smiling.

“What’s the matter lovely?” Viktor rubbing small circles into Yuuri’s back.

“Well I feel better now knowing that I have such a huge support group to rely on. I know I’ll always have you but it’s more reassuring having so many people. I know the journey ahead will be tough but this moment made me realise how important life is Viktor.” Yuuri was now facing Viktor. “I know I want to spend the rest of my life with you and if I can have that, I am content.” Yuuri knows that there is a long journey ahead of him, while his physical scars may heal, his mental ones may not heal as easily.

Viktor’s eyes sparkled after hearing those words, pulling Yuuri in for a hug with such force that it took the wind out of his lungs.

The elevator doors swing open and the screams of fans could be heard from outside, security guards keeping everyone in check.

“I’m never letting go you know. And we are never fighting ever again.”

Yuuri chuckled.

“I know.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The inspiration to make this into a series has hit me like a bus so I have an idea for a new story, might be a little while or maybe not depending on my free time but I can’t wait to share it with you guys! 
> 
> Thank you so much for your support guys, I’m so stoked, over 200 hits! OMG!!!


End file.
